starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
V
V (ヴィー, Vee) is one of the Four Horsemen of Callisto. She is a Magician who specializes in Fire Magic and is considered one of the greatest mages to have lived, having Jasper Yao was her teacher. Her magic is even greater than most Paladins. She holds the title as "Ruler of Conquest" (勝利, Shouri). Appearance V is a blond-haired young girl of short but curvy stature with pale skin, yellow-ish blond hair with intake and bright lime green eyes. She usually always dresses in a red and white striped bathing suit with ribbons, and a thin white swimming kimono. It leaves little to the imagination, most people staring at her assets, but she laughs at whoever stares for too long. She wears shells of blue earrings and jewelry to hold places of magic in just in case she needs it. V's hair is long half tied up-do with a white ribbon. She usually carries around a staff, which is disclosed as her Vessel. She is also noted to be very attractive. Personality Generally, V is a sweet and caring person, but she also has a violent side and a sharp tongue. She can be nice to people she is interested in and respects Grim to a great deal. She's very confident in her magic skills. She has a fierce rivalry with Ikuto , since she claims that Magic is better than swordsmanship while he claims the opposite. It seems that she's very shy in front of the person she likes, and she gets very nervous in these occasions. V is a cheery individual and will maintain that demeanor even while lashing out at others over minor slights, such as striking Tsubasa for not recognizing her. She, like Ango Higuchi, will often keep her rowdy teammate Elise in line with physical force, as well as pick up his slack in regards to explaining things to visitors. While normally upbeat, V is very serious when warning others about Liam Blanchar as he is far and away the most unpredictable member of the Royal Family. Regardless of her preference for physical punishment and eccentric nature as a chef, V had acted like a mother to Fynn during his time in the Callisto and displays similar tendencies even while in the Royal Guard, demonstrated when she gave Kidako some rice balls to eat as she was leaving to rejoin the fight against the 7 Sins . In combat, she is very confident in her abilities and creations, confidently telling Valentine Skaði , Hyde , and Jekyll that no matter what they do, they cannot escape the Tree of Life she grew to contain them. History It was said that when V was young, she was abandoned by her parents because she was born such a strong Magician of the Vatican, and began to follow a fate made of solitude. In fact, V was born to a clan that, for generations, served under the Vatican . However, she was abducted by Matal Mogamett from the Royal Palace and raised by him, since she was on the verge of being killed because she was born a Magician. However, he hid the truth from her. V became a student of the Magnostadt Academy and spent a lot of time with him, who was the Academy's chancellor. She used to pester him to read difficult books to her about Magic. She thought of him as a father. When she was old enough to understand what was happening around her, she became more and more suspicious and started to be afraid of him, thinking that he wanted to use her in the rebellion as his tool Sometime in her past, V met Grim and began to trust him. She ended up leaving Magnostadt to join Grim in Callisto. At some point in the past, V invented the Artificial soul, something Grim recognized as a significant contribution to Soul Society, hence her promotion to the Four Horsemen. Inventions *'White Bone Hell' (白骨地獄, Hakkotsu Jigoku) **A clear hot spring surrounded by a number of small waterfalls and featuring a giant sōzu. By submerging the injured beneath the waters of this spring, any damaged Reiatsu within their body is slowly driven out along with their blood. V can manipulate the water's temperatures and movement, using it offensively to burn opponents. *'Blood Pond Hell' (血の池地獄, Chi no Ike Jigoku) **A steaming hot spring that looks to be filled by a pool of boiling blood. Its purpose is to replenish the blood of those who have already undergone treatment in the White Bone Hell. The water can be used during battle to replenish a comrade's lost blood. Abilities 'Master Healer' She learned the healing techniques that she currently uses from the Royal Guard Tenjirō Kirinji. Though she originally learned to heal Kidō as a way to prolong her fights, V has become the most knowledgeable on health-related matters in all of Callisto. She is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques and herbal healing. Her knowledge of anatomy is great enough that upon examination of Lucy's "dead body", she concluded it was not Lucy or even real. She is also able to heal more than just Mages, as shown when she heals Ringo Suho , a Human, as well as Crona Sohma , the King of the Fairies. Her unique healing method involves a peculiar form of hot spring treatment, using two springs housed in her Kirinden. 'Master Magician' As one of the oldest and most experienced Horsemen, V has advanced knowledge of magic and the flow of spiritual energy. Her knowledge and mastery of healing Magic are unrivaled within Callisto. V is well-versed in a variety of Magic, highly masterful in healing Magic and is able to easily use high-level Hadō and Bakudō spells without incantation. * V can use her Water Magic in various ways. She can evaporate the water in the immediate vicinity to burn the target (this is not very powerful, however). Her favored type of combat is to create water balls around herself to attack and defend her from an enemy. :*'Shallal Magd' (Water Membrane of the Hermit): V gives 3 commands, by surrounding herself with water in order to reflect sunlight off of it to make her invisible. :*'Shallal Baraq': V makes a dragon made of water that attacks an opponent directly, with its great speed. :*'Shallal Raqesa' (Water People Play of Truth): This is a type of Clairvoyance Magic that makes the Rukh show things that cannot be seen, faraway places, and events of the past. It uses the blood of the people involved to show their Rukh. When this magic is used water is shaped into the people involved and acts out whatever situation that is being discussed. *'Gravity Magic': She uses Gravity Magic on her wand to fly. She sits upon it like a witch. 'Master Combatant' *During her fight to the death against Raven, V deflected his sword swing using the back of her free hand to create an opening for her own attack and subsequently blocked Raven's sword hand mid-swing with her foot, stopping his attack while simultaneously leaving him exposed. 'Immense Reiatsu' *As one of the oldest Horsemen in Callisto and therefore one of the most experienced, as well as being one of its most powerful combatants, V has a tremendous amount of spiritual power. Alongside Genryusai, she is one of the first Horsemen who was noted to be the strongest generation of the Callisto Mafia. 'Keen Intellect' *Along with her general skill of healing, she is able to detect the smallest details in her patients. This aids her in her healing. She can detect anomalies and problems lesser healers would not. She can tell by a simple look what type of medical attention, if any, is needed. She is also a keen analyst with great attention to detail, able to quickly determine how to counteract any ailments a person may have. Her powers of perception were great to deduce that Lucy's elaborate illusion of a corpse doll wasn't real and that Lucy was perpetuating a much larger scheme. Trivia *V is short for Vamraiha takes her name from the character Vamlaykha (يمليخا Yamlaykhā), a queen in "The Adventures of Bulukiya", one of the stories of 1001 Nights. *Her special skill is magic. *Her hobby is collecting magic artifacts. *The twenty different rejection lines directed at her are things like "It's nerve-racking to be with you". *Due to her preference, V wouldn't mind marrying Elise, but it is physically impossible. *She doesn't like people who make fun of magic. *Her favorite drink is alcohol and she dislikes coffee. *She is worried about not being able to find a boyfriend. **She often harasses Senri to stay and marry her. *Her favorite way to spend days off is doing magic research. *Her weakness is waking up. *V writes using strong, thick brush strokes. *What catches her attention is a good book of magic. *Aside from this, telling her "I like you" might be enough. *She doesn't like her large breasts as they make her shoulders stiff. *Her most important possession is one of her inventions. *She isn't very good at sewing. *According to Eden , she has a strong smell of magic medicines she uses in her research. *V is the strongest person in Callisto, aside from Grim & Lucy. *V can breathe underwater for some odd reason. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:4 Horsemen Category:Callisto Mafia